


Alice in the dead land

by Hessefan



Category: Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos entendían lo que Busujima había querido expresar en su realismo desgarrador; y nadie pudo refutárselo. No habría balas ni energía que lograse salvar a todas las personas. O se corría el riesgo por todas o por ninguna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice in the dead land

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Highschool of the dead desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Takafumi Wada.  
> Basado en el capítulo cuyo título es el mismo. Cuando apenas aparece Alice.

Sí, era una completa estupidez. Todos eran conscientes de que para sobrevivir no debían mirar atrás. El altruismo era una sentencia de muerte.

Pero desde el momento en el que Hirano efectuó el primer disparo, todos ya habían tomado una decisión. Muy implícita y personal, pero crucial.

Era solo una niña, una de entre muchas que en ese momento seguramente luchaban por vivir un minuto más.

Comprensible era arriesgar la vida por un ser querido o cercano, pero por un completo desconocido era irracional.

Todos entendían lo que Busujima había querido expresar en su realismo desgarrador; y nadie pudo refutárselo. No habría balas ni energía que lograse salvar a todas las personas. O se corría el riesgo por todas o por ninguna.

Cuando Komuro echó a correr, comenzó a comprender lentamente lo que esa decisión simbolizaba en verdad, pero no fue hasta que los vio luchando por llegar hasta donde estaban ellos que se dio cuenta de la diferencia.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Amigos —le respondió a la niña, con una tenue sonrisa.

Comprendía que no lo eran precisamente, pero que sí existía un lazo, necesario para encontrarse con su parte humana y para poder soportar ese peso sobre los hombros.

Y Alice había aparecido como una forma de demostrarle al grupo que, pese a no ser amigos ni familia, no podían darse la espalda unos a otros. No les quedaría nada, porque al final de cuenta esa humanidad era lo único que los diferenciaba de "ellos".

Sí, era una completa estupidez; pero todos habían tomado la decisión de que lo lograrían juntos, o no lo harían. Al fin y al cabo si no formaban un lazo de ese tipo entre ellos, ya no podían considerarse humanos, y no serían muy distintos de los monstruos que trataban de devorarlos día a día.

 **Fin**


End file.
